Hot Out Here For a Faunus
by Startix-Master of the NoLess
Summary: Denial isn't a good way to handle intense sexual frustration.


**Disclaimer:** RWBY belongs to the amazing Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, not me.

* * *

I have **TigerLilly22** to blame for this; she's the one who got me to start shipping Bumbleby~

* * *

Blake Belladonna. The "Only Sane Woman" of the team. The "B" in RWBY. Faunus. Warrior. Girlfriend of Yang Xiao Long.

And right now, hotter than the month of July.

Blake's ears twitched erratically as she sat through Professor Port's class. Though normally she could handle his droning, what she could NOT handle was a certain biological problem that was plaguing her.

You see, being a Faunus, Blake was granted with superior senses, speed, agility, and the like. But what she was also granted was something traditional animals have. A certain time period where, for an indeterminate amount of time, she was incredibly, completely, and totally randy.

It had started a little over two days ago and, like always, she was managing fairly well. But Blake was a rogue most of her life, and never had to really deal with others while in heat. But that was all before Beacon. Before RWBY. Before Yang.

Blake squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. Just thinking of the blonde brawler sent her hormones into a tailspin. Against her better wishes, she stole a look at the girl.

To anyone else, they wouldn't see anything different. Just Yang pretending to listen to Professor Port's boisterous banter and outdated puns, snickering occasionally at the doodles Ruby would discreetly pass her. But in Horny-Blake-Vision, she was a paragon of sex appeal, and more juicy and ripe for the picking than the first apple of the harvest.

"Blake, you okay?" asked Pyrrha, tapping her friendly shoulder. "You're sweating an awful lot."

Collecting herself, Blake turned to the Spartan girl, but instead of the weak confirmation of health instead tumbled out a smattering of gibberish.

_'When…since when was Pyrrha so lovely?'_ Blake couldn't stop herself from staring at the redhead's form. A toned, sexy body that shined even through her school uniform. Perky, taut breasts that almost _begged_ to be squeezed, a gentle, caring face with a smile that made Blake's heart race and panties wet. The Faunus' fingers twitched. She wanted nothing more in that moment to pin Pyrrha down and ravage her into the next year.

"Uh…I-I'm fine." Blake managed to get out after an uncomfortably long silence. "Just…it's a little warm today."

Pyrrha gave Blake an odd look but said nothing further, returning to taking notes.

_'What just happened?'_ thought Blake, rubbing her head. _'I had such impure thoughts about Pyrrha. For Dust's sake, I'm with Yang! And Pyrrha loves Jaune!'_

The brunette groaned silently, shifting in her seat, feeling her face grow hot. "I need to get out of here…" But there was still an hour left of class. Maybe…

No. That was disgusting. A horrible thought that Blake should be ashamed of even considering. But Blake was a realist. She knew that if she didn't take care of her 'problem', and soon, it would only get worse.

And the desks _did_ allow for some privacy…

Glancing around the room to make sure no one was watching, and making extra-sure that Professor Port was still boring the class, she enacted her plan.

Reaching under the desk, she slipped a hand beneath her skirt, pulled down her panties, and, with a resigned sigh, began fingering herself.

It was wrong, so wrong, and shameful, and dirty and she'd be in so much trouble if she got caught, but it felt so _**good.**_ The brunette suppressed a moan, gripping the desk tightly.

_'Oh, I should've done this sooner…'_ Blake's eyes were closed, and short, shallow breaths were escaping her lips. She was so close…her fingers were soaked. Just as she was about to cum…

Blake yelped as she felt someone kick her leg. _'Shit.'_ Blake swore mentally. _'I forgot about Weiss!'_

"What are you _DOING?!_" hissed the heiress under her breath, face red from secondhand embarrassment.

Blake gulped, pulling her fingers out of herself and readjusted her underwear in one smooth motion. How could she have forgotten Weiss? She was right next to her! In her state, she must not have registered the fencer, who was regarding Blake with the most contemptuous look she'd ever given her.

"Have you absolutely lost your mind?"

"Weiss, I'm sorry." replied Blake desperately, turning to face her friend. "It's a weird time of the month for me and…and…"

Blake's train of thought promptly crashed when took in the heiress. A lithe, svelte body that looked like it was poured into that skirt. Though she wasn't as well-endowed as her precious Yang, she more than made up for it with such soft skin. And such pouty, full, kissable lips.

Blake shook her head, blushing madly. No, no, no, a thousand times, no. Not Weiss. Not her girlfriend's sister's girlfriend.

But the way Weiss was glaring at her…that cold, reprimanding look that vaguely reminded Blake of a dominatrix…

"S-Stop looking at me like that!" chided Weiss, face pink. "Focus on class."

_**brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiing!**_

The second the bell rang, Blake was out the door, moving so fast she left an afterimage behind. "What's got her in such a rush?" asked Ruby.

Next to her, Yang smiled, having seen Blake's little 'show' from start to finish, already envisioning the fun she could have.

* * *

Blake groaned as she came again, her fingers a blue as they moved in and out. "Dammit, no matter how much I do this it doesn't help." she whimpered, her whole body slick with sweat, face flushed, and thighs aching.

She had raced to the dorm, seeking the solace and privacy of the bathroom, and masturbated until she thought her fingers would bleed. But orgasm after orgasm only seemed to make the problem worse, and her libido seemed to be reaching a fever pitch, evident by the thick, musky scent that filled the room.

"What do I do now?" asked Blake, face in her hands.

"Well, you could ask me for help."

With a frightened shriek, Blake looked up to see Yang smirking down at her, arms folded beneath those perfect breasts.

"H-How-How long have you been standing there?" squeaked the Faunus. She had sworn she locked the door.

Yang chuckled. "Not long; I just got here. But I _did_ see the matinée performance in class earlier."

Blake wanted to die. She wanted a hole to open in the ground and swallow her up so she couldn't suffer this embarrassment a moment longer.

Well, that was the second thing she wanted to do.

Without even thinking, Blake sprung from the toilet, not even bothering to pull back up her panties, pinning a surprised Yang to the door, making sure to lock it this time.

"Whoa, Blake, settle dow—" Her words were cut off as the brunette pulled Yang into a deep kiss, all but shoving her tongue down her throat.

"Yang, please…" begged Blake in a husky whisper. "Please, I can't take anymore of this…whatever's going on with me."

Yang smirked, flipping Blake around and holding her arms above her head.

"What _is_ going on with you?" snickered the blonde. "Not that I mind, but you seem…extra frisky today."

Blake squeaked and looked away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

A loud, very girlish shriek escaped Blake's lips as Yang did a slow, teasing lick up the side of her neck, finishing with a nibble at her ear. "You're a bad liar, Blakey." she whispered in the Faunus' ear, her breath hot and tickling.

_'Dust it all, Yang, what're you doing to me?'_ Blake thought, trying her hardest not to give in to her more animalistic urges.

"Y'know, Blake…" smirked the brawler. "I feel a little insulted. You would run off and satisfy yourself and leave me out of the fun." Yang clicked her tongue, wagging a finger with her free hand. "Naughty, naughty…"

Yang slapped Blake on the bottom hard, making her blush and moan. "Looks like Mistress Yang…" purred the blonde, leaning in close to Blake. "…is gonna have to punish you for being such a bad Faunus."

"Y-You're evil…" croaked Blake, though she made no move to break free, instead surrendering to the girl's whims. She pressed her body against Blake's, grinding slightly, the coy, alluring look never leaving her face.

"Like you didn't already know that." Yang replied smarmily. Taking off her scarf, she brought down Blake's arms, and, forcing them behind her back, tied them tightly. "There." she said, violet eyes gleaming. "Niiiiice and secure."

"W-Why'd you do that?" whined the brunette, squirming in her improvised bonds.

Yang chuckled, and, in a shocking move, began taking off her top. "Why, safety of course." With a flourish, she cast aside her top, her bra soon following, revealing her ample bosom. "I can't exactly trust a horny…" Her shorts and half-skirt were gone. "…Faunus won't try and do something…" Farewell to her pale-yellow panties. "…illicit."

Blake ground her teeth as she fell to the floor, looking up at Yang with a hateful, aroused glare. "You're a monster."

Yang smiled impishly as she stood naked before her girlfriend, void of shame or modesty. "So an adorable brunette tells me." She crouched down before Blake, cupping the girl's cheek. "Now, let's see if I can't cure what ails you."

Yang straddled the girl, grinding their hips together as she moved her hands up Blake's shirt, groping her breasts. A loud, tortured moan escaped Blake's mouth, the brawler's rough hands feeling like _magic_.

"Yang…Yang…" Blake could barely think. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and Yang seemed almost committed to making her suffer. She supposed she deserved this. All those thoughts she had earlier, especially about Weiss and Pyrrha. Karma was a bitch, and she was blonde and a bombshell.

Another moan escaped Blake's lips as her pussy was invaded by Yang's fingers, swirling and sliding in and out. "Beg, kitty cat."

Though Blake was almost insane with pleasure, she was lucid enough to give Yang that 'look'. "I might be in heat," Blake hissed, wriggling. "But I still have my pride."

"Really?" snickered Yang. "Does your pride know exactly where to scratch your ears?" To prove her point, she used her free hand to lightly tug and scratch Blake's Faunus ears, making her shiver and squeal.

"Yang, sto—"

"Or maybe your pride knows about your sensitive nipples?"

Ripping off Blake's shirt and bra, Yang closed her lips over the brunette's nipple, coiling her tongue over it and sucking tenderly.

Blake's vision was swimming, eyes sliding in and out of focus as Yang suckled her pert, erect nipples, grinding her teeth in that way she loved so.

"Or maybe…" Yang chuckled, moving her head lower and lower until she was just over Blake's navel. "Maybe your pride knows your most erogenous zone…"

"Y-Yang Xiao Long, don't-don't you dare—!"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, it hurts…" whined Ruby as Weiss (carefully) drug her into the room.

"You should have thought of that before climbing trees." scolded Weiss, shaking her head. "Really, Ruby, what were you thinking, you utter dunce?"

The redhead pouted. "There were apples in the tree. I was hungry…"

Weiss had to resist the smile that threatened to form on her face. That was such a 'Ruby' answer. "If you were that hungry, I would've gotten you a cookie or something if you'd ask."

"Really?" brightened the scythe-wielder. "Do you have any cookies now?"

"Yes, and I will give you one AFTER we get that splinter out of you."

"No!" objected Ruby, yanking her hand back from the fencer. "It's gonna hurt!"

Weiss sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Of course it's going to hurt; there's wood inside you."

Ruby snorted, Weiss realizing what she'd said a second later and blushing. "What are you, twelve?"

"You said it, not me." giggled the redhead.

Shaking her head, Weiss took Ruby's hand and led them towards the bathroom. "I'll just run some hot water under it and we can take it right out."

"And cookie time after that, right?"

This time, Weiss let the smile show. "Yes, yes, then cookie time."

Just as Ruby was about to cheer for joy, a sound split the otherwise still air. A sound that must've at least traveled through the living quarters of Beacon, probably the entire school. A sound that Ruby and Weiss recognized as Blake, in the throes of ecstasy.

**"FUCK! YES, YANG, TAKE ME, TAKE ME, TAKE ME! FUCK ME INTO NEXT YEAR OR EVEN THE YEAR AFTER JUST DON'T STOP!"**

Ruby's jaw was practically on the floor, her face as red as her cloak. Weiss, by contrast, was white as a sheet, her lips flapping open and closed like a dead fish.

The sounds of Blake screaming at Yang to "bang her so hard she loses her deposit" blended into formless sound as the two girls slowly backed out of the room, neither saying a word.

As they exited, Ruby closed the door, the two slumping against it, unable to comprehend what they just heard.

"I…" said Weiss, her soft voice reaching Ruby over the cacophony of Blake screaming to be "reamed harder than novelist typewriter paper". "Let's go see if we can wash out your splinter with hot water from the coffee shop."

"It's a few miles away." croaked Ruby, pulling her hood tighter around her head in a futile effort to block out the sound.

"I know. Let's race there."

Weiss was on her feet and zooming down the hall in barely a second, Ruby following close behind with a flurry of rose petals in her wake.

**END**


End file.
